lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Aron Tager
Aron Tager was an American painter, sculptor, and actor. Biography Trained as an actor, Tager took a 25-year hiatus from the profession to focus on painting and sculpture before returning to the acting world in 1991. In the 1950s he directed two seasons of Summer stock theatre in Woodstock, New York, USA. As an artist he has earned a number of accolades including the Gold Key at the National Scholastic Art Competition in 1950, the Award and Medal for "Best Sculpture" at the Norwich University Art Show in 1975, and an Award and Medal at the Boston Festival of the Arts in 1985.http://www.theobserver.ca/2009/08/05/first-friday-for-downtown. "First Friday for downtown". Sarnia Observer A long-time resident of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, his art is often displayed on walls in cafes around the Leslieville district of the city. He is married to actress and poet Ann Page. The clip "A Message From Aron Tager" from the 2013 Canadian documentary TAGER can be seen on YouTube at https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=32&v=Uc0gejmACdk. Career Tager has performed voices for many characters in a variety of television animated series and movies. Television voice work includes Adventures of the Little Mermaid (1991) as the voice of Anselm; David Copperfield (1993) various voices; The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994-1997); Silver Surfer (1998) as the voice of Master of Zenn-La; Donkey Kong Country as the voice of Cranky Kong (1998-2000); Jane and the Dragon (2006) as the voice of Sir Theodore Boarmaster; The Dating Guy as the voice of Captain Steiner (2009). Acting roles include Armen and Bullik (1993 TV Movie) as Charnac; Are You Afraid of the Dark? as Dr. Vink (1990-1994); Relic Hunter in the episode "Smoking Gun" (1999) as Lawrence Zale; A Nero Wolfe Mystery (six episodes) as Commissioner Skinner / Mr. Carlisle / Commissioner Bernard Fromm (2001); Monk in the episode "Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger" (2002) as Leo Otterman; Blue Murder in the episode "America's Most Wanted" (2003) as the Motel Manager; Billable Hours as Mortie Fagen (2006-2008); Cybergeddon in the episodes "Chapter 3: The Rabbit Hole" and "Chapter 6: Look at Me Now" (2012) as Arthur Hastings. Tager received a 2009 Gemini Awards nomination for "Best Ensemble Performance in a Comedy Program or Series" for Billable Hours. Film credits include Stosh in the action-adventure Highlander: The Final Dimension (1994); Judge Aker in the drama Blind Faith (1998); Older Salvatore in the romantic drama Century Hotel (2001); the Janitor in the romantic comedy Serendipity (2001); Morty Thorpe in the fantasy drama A Lobster Tale (2006); Dr. Max Henreid in the comedy The Untitled Work of Paul Shepard (2010); Mr. Goldsmith in the sports comedy Goon (2011). Aron Tager played the role of Mayer, a Luck Fae, in the following episodes of Lost Girl: * 1.05 Dead Lucky * 1.08 Vexed Links Official website: http://arontagerart.wix.com/arontager Official Fan Site Articles and Interviews [ if a web page is no longer accessible try a search of the URL on Wayback Machine for a possible archive ] I AM LEGEND – ARON TAGER April 21, 2014. PRODUCT Toronto * http://producttoronto.com/2014/04/i-am-legend-aron-tager/ Portrait Project: Dr. Vink May 26, 2008. Torontoist * http://torontoist.com/2008/05/portrait_projec_6/?eo_month=2013-12 References Category:Actors Category:Guest Actors Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 1